Garrett
Garrett Leon 'or simply '''Garrett, '''is a character from Dyscourse. He stole money from a videogame developer and attempted to escape on a plane. His online name is "Nebulord90". He is 25 years old. His item is a "Gamebrick" (probably a parody of a modern Gameboy). Personal life Garrett stole money from a game developer due to his need for financial aid, or else, he and his friends would be homeless. He also mentions during the course of the game that he's worked as a volunteer in an animal shelter. Appearance Garrett has tanned skin and long black hair with a beard. He wears a grey t-shirt with a skull on it, dark pants and a thick bracelet. His race is uncertain. Personality Garrett is fond of animals and videogames (something pretty definite, since he even introduced himself with his online name). He shows a shy, humble and friendly demeanor, but is easily angered when called "fat" or teased because his obsession with gaming. Garrett might hinder quests for the team with his clumsy nature, but is something he's willing to make up for with his good intentions. Relationships * 'Rita Lockett: 'Garrett sees a friend in Rita. On occasion, he gets nervous when talking to her, given Rita's more serious attitude. This doesn't stop him from trusting and considering her as a capable leader, depending on the player's choices. * 'Steve Coffey: 'Steve doesn't like Garrett and he returns this sentiment, getting angry every time Steve mocks him. Their personalities being almost opposite, they don't have a lot of interaction. However, if the player has chosen to be rude towards Garrett, he only confides Steve with his secret (about the chocolate bar). * 'Teddy Redacted: 'Garrett and Teddy sometimes might agree on subjects, but Teddy suspects that Garrett is doing something villainous, while he states that Teddy is simply paranoid. * 'Jolene Boyle: 'Jolene's scolding nature makes Garrett afraid of her, so he tries to not confront her or talk to her in general. * 'George Hatfield: '''George makes fun of Garrett´s obsession with his Gamebrick and he often gets upset about it. Despite little interaction between the two, they are quite friendly to each other, as George might even be acting as a fatherly figure to him. * '''Mr. Whiskers: '''Is the loyal companion of Garrett, as '''he always follows him. Trivia * Garrett's old design was going to be more fat, with shorter hair, a hat, a glove and with cheese splattered all over his clothes. * In the first version of the game, Rita asks Garrett why he was on the plane, Garrett responds that he was going to meet his girlfriend. In the final version Rita asks the same question, but this time, Garrett explains that he was escaping. * When he is rescued, he may donate his money to an animal shelter, create a video game, or become one of the best and most successful players of a gaming simulator. * He bears a great resemblance to Hurley, from "Lost". Garretbeta.png|First concept art of Garrett Category:Characters